1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to optical interconnection devices for optical communication systems and, more particularly, to optical interconnection devices for coupling an optoelectronic device to an optical fiber that is led in parallel to the circuit board onto which the optoelectronic device is arranged.
2. Related Art
Telecommunication technology increasingly has a need to incorporate optical fiber components in designs for signal transmission. Optical fiber components may provide an alternative to conventional electrical wires. However, surface-mount optoelectronic devices may include an operative axis that is perpendicular to their mounting surface, which require significant volume space.